Incondicional
by lilybraun
Summary: Como o ódio pelo bebê que quase causou a morte da mulher que ele amava se transformou em adoração? O primeiro encontro entre Edward e Renesmée. Edward's POV.


**INCONDICIONAL**

_Pressão leve na área interna do meu cotovelo. Outro suspiro. "Bella, eu amo você. Bella, eu sinto muito."_

O quarto estava escuro e abafado naquele fim de tarde nefasto. Carlisle, ao lado de Bella, media sua pulsação a cada instante, tentando descobrir em que estágio sua transformação estava. Eu, em pé aos pés de minha esposa, não sabia como agir. Seus gritos eram navalhas em meus ouvidos. Sua febre me queimava como fogo. Suas dores ardiam em mim como se eu estivesse sendo novamente transformado. Eu não aguentava mais vê-la sofrer daquele jeito, pois a cada gemido, cada tremor, eu me sentia mais culpado – afinal, era minha culpa ela estar naquela situação. A cada espasmo, a cada batida que seu coração deixava de dar, eu deseja morrer. Eu não tinha mais forçar para vê-la morrer. Eu precisava sair daquele quarto.

Sem conseguir pensar, sem saber mais o que fazer, saí como um zumbi do quarto, deixando Carlisle para trás com um olhar apaspalhado. 'Onde ele está indo?', ele pensou, mas eu não sabia responder e, se soubesse, não teria me dado ao trabalho. Passei pelas portas abertas dos quartos de meus irmãos – aqui, os tacos de baseball de Emmett ao lado dos perfumes de Rosalie; ali, os livros de Jasper próximos à coleção de chapéus de Alice – sem me dar conta de para onde estava indo. Desci as escadas ainda em silêncio, com o peso do mundo em meus ombros. Minha confusão e meu cansaço eram tantos que, quando terminei de descer e entrei na sala de estar, não pude entender direito a cena que se montava em frente aos meus olhos.

Todos se reuniam em volta de Rosalie. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, e, para minha surpresa, Jacob, faziam um semicírculo ao redor de minha bela irmã, que segurava com carinho algo em seu colo, para o qual sorriam com ternura. Pego desprevinido, não pude deixar de ler os pensamentos de todos na sala – todos a respeito do pequeno pacote no colo de Rosalie, e todos me confundindo. Pensavam em como era bela. Pensavam em como bebês pareciam calmos quando dormem. Pensavam em como cheirava bem. Pensavam em como o cheiro, apesar de delicioso, não provocava sede. Pensavam em como era ridículo para um bando de vampiros paspalhos ficarem babando por um bebê semi-humano.

Um bebê.

Foi então que eu percebi: Rosalie trazia nos braços a minha filha, minha e de Bella. Aquele pacote era a pequena criança que quase havia matado a mulher que eu amava, e me obrigara a transformá-la em vampira para salvá-la. O bebê cruel que mordera o seio de sua mãe para alimentar-se. Um monstro, como eu era.

Meu primeiro instinto foi arrancá-la dos braços de Rosalie e quebrar seu pequeno corpo em pedaços antes que alguém pudesse me impedir. Se eu não tivesse me controlado, provavelmente teria feito isso, pois minha força e minha velocidade não dariam chance aos outros. Um instante depois, desisti da idéia. Ela não era apenas minha, era também uma parte de Bella, e Bella a amava tanto a ponto de dar sua vida para manter a do bebê. Eu não podia odiar algo que Bella amava, e eu não podia matar uma parte da mulher que eu amava.

Rosalie foi a primeira a me ver. Quando levantou seus olhos do bebê em seu colo, eles me encontraram e me alertaram do perigo que seria me mover naquele momento. Ela me olhou profundamente e, sabendo que eu lia seus pensamentos, ordenou 'fique longe, Edward. Eu sei que você a odeia, mas nós a amamos, e não hesitaremos em te machucar para salvá-la'. Os outros me olharam em seguida. O pensamento de todos era praticamente o mesmo: acreditavam que eu odiava o bebê. Acreditavam que eu o culpava por Bella estar naquela situação. Acreditavam que eu queria matá-la, e me avisaram para ficar longe.

Ao saber que os outros pensavam como eu pensava há poucos momentos, me senti culpado por ter sido capaz de odiar o fruto de meu amor e de Bella. De repente, me dei conta do que me havia levado até ali, tão perto da criança a quem eu acreditava odiar até poucos segundo atrás. Com sinceridade, eu respondi em voz alta, em tom de desabafo:

- Eu não a odeio. Desde o momento em que descobri que Bella a amava, eu não fui capaz de odiá-la. Eu só quero... vê-la.

As expressões de todos permaneceram tensas por um instante. Alice foi a primeira a relaxar. Imaginei que ela tivesse visto algo, mas ela pensou em outra coisa quanto percebeu que eu tentei ler seus pensamentos ('sorvete sorvete sorvete'). Ela sorria enquanto sussurrava para que Rosalie desse me desse o bebê, que era seguro.

Rosalie ainda relutou por um instante. Contra a vontade de Jacob, que parecia ter levado um murro no estômago, ela deu um passo em minha direção e parou. Parecia nervosa ao falar.

- Edward, tem algo que você precisa saber sobre a criança. Ela é... especial. Não é como uma criança normal. Eu sei, você notou no dia em que ela nasceu, mas tem mais. Ela é diferente de todos que você conhece ou conheceu.

Eu assenti, sem entender ao certo o que ela queria dizer. Rosalie continuou se aproximando, lentamente, e só quando ela já estava muito próxima eu baixei meus olhos para vê-la. Minha filha.

Ela dormia serenamente no colo da tia. Com dois dias e meio de nascida, tinha o tamanho de um bebê humano de seis meses. Reconheci o acobreado de meus cabelos em seus cachos, a boca de Bella em seus lábios, e o formato do rosto era o mesmo de alguém que há muito tempo eu havia amado, mas de quem já não muito me lembrava – minha mãe.

Segurei-a com toda a delicadeza que pude contra meu peito. Não sabia o que dizer. Ela era linda, perfeita, e eu me senti um tolo por ter pensado que algum dia cheguei a odiá-la. Minha filha era um pequeno milagre em meu mundo.

Continuei observando-a, maravilhado. Sentia o calor e o aroma doce, ligeiramente parecido com o de Bella, que emanava de seu pequeno corpo contra o meu, ouvia o rápido palpitar de seu coração, enquanto decorava cada linhazinha perfeita de seu rosto lindo, a posição de cada fio de cabelo cor de cobre. Quando eu menos esperava, ela abriu seus imensos olhos castanhos para mim e sorriu. Ao ver seus olhos, meu coração foi tomado por um amor que eu jamais pensei sentir por ela. Aqueles eram os olhos de Bella. Ela sorriu com timidez para mim com sua boca cheia de dentinhos de leite, fazendo duas covinhas se formarem em suas bochechas. Então, para minha surpresa, tocou deliberadamente em meu rosto, fazendo uma pequena onda de eletricidade fluir de seus dedinhos para a minha bochecha.

O que surgiu em minha cabeça então foi algo fora do normal. Não vi nada além de um fundo vermelho, mas ouvi minha própria voz dizendo algo que eu não conseguia compreender. A experiência durou pouco, mas me deixou embasbacado. "Era você?", a pequena perguntou em sua mente. "Sim, era eu.", respondi em voz alta.

"Onde ela está?", Renesmée tornou a perguntou. Tocou minha face com seus dedinhos de novo e me mostrou a face de Bella, esvaindo-se em sangue e dor, mas sorrindo radiante para ela.

"Ela está no quarto. Logo ela poderá vir ficar com você."

"Eu a machuquei?". Seus belos olhos cor de chocolate pareciam aflitos ao me perguntar isso.

"Não se preocupe, querida. Ela logo ficará bem", respondi, enquanto passava a mão em seus cabelos avermelhados.

Ela sorriu novamente, sem timidez, desta vez. Aconchegou-se em meus braços e fechou seus olhos, para tornar a entrar num sono cheio de cores e movimentos.

Olhei-a com ternura, antes de devolvê-la para Rosalie e subir para continuar velando a transformação de Bella.

Finalmente, eu tinha entendido o porquê de seu sacrifício, e percebido o quanto valia a pena dar a vida só para ter aquele rostinho morno de encontro ao meu peito, o quanto valeria a pena matar qualquer um, ou mesmo morrer, só para manter a tranquilidade de seu sono.

Finalmente, eu tinha aprendido a amar como um pai deve amar: incondicionalmente.

* * *

**N/A:** resolvi escrever essa fic porque ontem, no meio da noite, me peguei pensando em como teria sido o primeiro encontro entre Edward e Renesmée, em como esse quase-ódio que ele sentia pelo 'monstro' que crescia na barriga da Bella acabou virando 'quase devoção', como diz o livro. Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Beijos,

Lily.


End file.
